Mamiko Noto
|Género = Femenino |Grupo Sanguíneo = O |Ocupación = Seiyū, cantante }} es una seiyū y cantante japonesa. Ha doblado numerosos personajes de anime, muchos de ellos papeles protagonistas como en School Rumble, Elfen Lied, Jigoku Shōjo, Monster, Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu, Gunslinger Girl, Kimi ni Todoke y Yami to Bōshi to Hon no Tabibito. Es un miembro del grupo de seiyū MORE PEACH SUMMER SNOW, junto con Chiwa Saitō, Haruna Ikezawa y Ryō Hirohashi. El grupo comenzó como MORE PEACH SUMMER, sin la presencia de Ryō. Las cuatro han interpretado algún personaje en la versión japonesa de Keroro. Tiene una voz muy característica, suave y delicada. Por eso, suele interpretar a personajes tímidos, algunos con poderes sobrenaturales. También ha interpretado roles de personajes masculinos. Rol de Voz Anime: ;1999 *''Super B-Daman'' (Hustler Nami) ;2000 * Boogiepop Phantom (Moto Tonomura) * Digimon Adventure 02: The Golden Digimentals (Kokomon) * Gate Keepers (Shun Ukiya niñez) * Ojamajo Doremi (Nanako Okada, Sachiko Ijūin) * Ojamajo Doremi (Fujio, Nanako Okada) ;2001 * Angelic Layer (Asuka Kitamura) * Comic Party (Rena Tsuchiya) * Fruits Basket (Niña sin nombre en el Ep. 11) * InuYasha (Rin) * Mahoromatic (Niña sin nombre en el 1) * PaRappa the Rapper (Rosa Paddle in Ep. 7) * X (manga) (Kotori Monou) ;2002 * Aquarian Age Sign for Evolution (Arayashiki North) * Digimon Frontier (Floramon in Ep. 4) * Full Metal Panic! (Shinji Kazama) * Kiddy Grade (Vendredi) * Naruto (Katsuyu) * Princess Tutu (Freya en Ep. 16) * Tenchi Muyo! GXP (Yoshiko Yamada, empleado en Ep. 11, en junio Ep. 19, recepcionista en Ep. 23) ;2003 * Ai Yori Aoshi: Enishi (Chizuru Aizawa) * Ashita no Nadja]] (Alex en Ep. 1-2, Phoebe en Ep. 42) * Dear Boys (Satomi Anzaki) * Full Metal Panic Fumoffu (Shinji Kazama) * Godannar (Momoko "Momochie" Momozono) * Gunslinger Girl (Elsa de Sica) * The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok (Verdandi) * Pokémon: Advanced Generation (Akina) * Megaman NT Warrior (Shūko Kido) * Shadow Star (Akira Sakura) * The World of Narue (Narue Nanase) * Yami to Bōshi to Hon no Tabibito (Hazuki Azuma) ;2004 * Azusa Will Help! (Azusa) * Burn Up Scramble (Lilica Evett) * Cho Henshin CosPrayers (Mitsuki Ikuta) * Girls Bravo (Yukinari Sasaki) * Elfen Lied (Yuka) *"Ichigo 100%" (Aya Tōjō) * Kannazuki no Miko (Reiko) * Kino's Journey (Tei) * Kita e (Kyōko Asahina) * LOVE♥LOVE (Mitsuki Ikuta) * Maria-sama ga Miteru (Shimako Tōdō) * Melody of Oblivion (The Melody of Oblivion) * Mezzo DSA (Aiko Hasegawa in Ep. 2) * Monster (Nina Fortner/Anna Liebert; Miscellaneous Roles) * My-HiME (Yukino Kikukawa) * Onmyō Taisenki (Rina Asō, Shōshi, Secretario personal de Mikazuchi) * Paranoia Agent (Tsukiko Sagi) * Sgt. Frog (Angol Mois) * School Rumble (Yakumo Tsukamoto) * Tactics (Yuri en Ep. 20) * Yakitate!! Japan (Megumi Kimura en Ep. 34) ;2005 * Ah! My Goddess (Sayoko Mishima) * Canvas 2 ~Niji Iro no Sketch~ (Yurina Kimikage en Ep. 8) * Full Metal Panic!: The Second Raid (Shinji Kazama) * Ginban Kaleidoscope]] (Ria Garnet Juitiev) * Girls Bravo|Girls Bravo (2nd season) (Yukinari Sasaki) * Jigoku Shōjo (Ai Enma) * Ichigo 100% (Aya Tōjō) * The Law of Ueki (Rinko Jerrard) * Loveless (Hitomi Shinonome) * Lupin III: Angel Tactics (Poison Sophie) * Negima (Nodoka Miyazaki) * Megaman NT Warrior (Shūko Kido) * My-Otome (Yukino Kikukawa) * Shakugan no Shana (Hecate) * Majokko Tsukune-chan (Mika Onigawara) * Solty Rei (Accela) * Starship Operators (Sanri Wakana) * Strawberry Marshmallow (Ana Coppola) * Trinity Blood (Esther Blanchett) * Windy Tales (Karin in Ep. 11) ;2006 * Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy (Sayoko Mishima) * Fate/stay night (Sir Bedivere en el Ep. 24) * Good Witch of the West Astraea Testament (Cisaria) * High School Girls (Ayano Sato) * Kenichi: El Discípulo Mas Poderoso (Shigure Kōsaka) * Hell Girl (Ai Enma) * Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Rondo (Alice User and Tōko Tōkōin en Ep. 9) * Kamisama Kazoku (Ai Tachibana) * Kaiketsu Zorori (Wannu) * Mamoru-kun ni Megami no Shukufuku o! (Shione Sudo) * Negima! (Nodoka Miyazaki) * Megaman NT Warrior (Kido Shūko) * School Rumble (Temporada 2)]] (Yakumo Tsukamoto) * Simoun (Rimone) * Soreike! Anpanman (Hime Hotaru (second president)) * Tactical Roar (Hakubi, Koyomi in Ep. 10) * Ukkari Penelope (narración) * Witchblade (anime) (Masane Amaha) * xxxHolic (Chica Desconocida en el Ep. 7) * Yomigaeru Sora - Rescue Wings (Megumi Hasegawa) * Yume Tsukai (Satoka Sagawa) ;2007 * Anderson Stories: Ningyohime (Ningyohime) * Bakugan Battle Brawlers (Alice Gehahbich) * Bleach (manga) (Seldon De Rossi) * Bokurano (Takami Komoda) * Clannad ('Kotomi Ichinose) * Getsumento Heiki Mina (Minamo Haibara, Mina Akiyama) * Idolmaster: Xenoglossia (Naze Munakata) * Kimikiss (Mitsuki Shijō) * Moyashimon (Aoi Mutō) * Mushi-Uta (Chiharu Kusuriya) * Nodame Cantabile (Sakura Saku) * Dialga VS Palkia VS Darkrai (Alicia niñez) * Princess Resurrection (Reiri Kamura) * Shakugan no Shana Second (Hecate, Fumina Konoe) * Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica (Mailreit) * Sketchbook (Tsukiyo Ōba) * Sola (Matsuri Shihō) * Tōka Gettan (Hazuki Azuma en Ep. 14) * Trauma Center: New Blood Cynthia Kazakov * Wangan Midnight (Eriko Asakura) * Zero no Tsukaima (Tiffania Westwood en Ep. 12) ;2008 * Allison & Lillia (Fiona) * Blade of the Immortal (Makie Otonotachibana) * Clannad (Kotomi Ichinose) * Fantastic Detective Labyrinth (Yōko) * Ghost Hound (Sakie Ōgura) * Gunslinger Girl (Patricia) * Jigoku Shōjo Mitsuganae (Ai Enma) * Kaiba (Neiro) * Kanokon (Kōta Oyamada) * Kemeko Deluxe (Hayakawa Miura) * Linebarrels of Iron (Emi Kizaki) * Mnemosyne (Rin Asōgi) * Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu (Haruka Nogizaka) * Persona -trinity soul-'' (Ayane Komatsubara) * ''To Aru Majutsu no Index (Aisa Himegami) * To Love-Ru (Oshizu Murasame) * Zero no Tsukaima: Princesses no Rondo]] (Tiffania Westwood) ;2009 * Akikan! (Yell) * Birdy the Mighty (Violin) * Maria-sama ga Miteru (Shimako Tōdō) * Sengoku Basara (Oichi) * Queen's Blade (Tomoe) * Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu (Haruka Nogizaka) * Kimi ni Todoke (Sawako Kuronuma) * Kämpfer (Norainu Chissoku) * Taishō Baseball Girls (Yuki Souya) * Valkyria Chronicles (Cordelia gi Randgriz) * Canaan (Hakkou) * Aoi Hana (Shinako Sugimoto) * Seitokai no Ichizon (Enma Ai & Lilicia Toudou en Ep. 3, 8, 11) * InuYasha: The Final Act (Rin) ;2010 * B Gata H Kei (Kazuki Kosuda) * Mayoi Neko Overrun! (Shimako Murasame) * To Love-Ru|Motto To Love-Ru '' (Oshizu Murasame) * ''Sengoku Basara 2 (Oichi) * Toaru Majutsu no Index II]] (Aisa Himegami) * Princess Jellyfish (Jiji) * Elsword (Eve) ;2011 * Bleach (Haruko en Ep. 314) * Freezing (Sattelizer L. Bridgette, Kazuha Aoi) * Kaitō Tenshi Twin Angel (Aoi Kannazuki) * Kämpfer|Kämpfer für die Liebe (Norainu Chissoku) * Kimi ni Todoke (Sawako Kuronuma) * Hanasaku Iroha (Tomoe Wajima) * Dororon Enma-kun (Yukiko-hime) * Mawaru-Penguindrum (Yuri Tokikago) * Nurarihyon no Mago: Sennen Makyou (Hagoromo Kitsune/Yamabuki Otome) * Rinne no Lagrange (Yoko Nakaizumi) * Shakugan no Shana III Final (Hecate) * Ro-Kyu-Bu! (Nayu Hasegawa) ;2012 * Zero no Tsukaima]] (Tiffania Westwood) * To Love-Ru (Oshizu Murasame) * Black Rock Shooter (Saya Irino) * Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne (Yoko Nakaizumi) * Fairy Tail]] (Mavis Vermillion) * Gokujyo (Saya Abakane) * AKB0048 (Kojiharu) *''Sket Dance'' (Koma Morishita) * Saint Seiya Ω (Aria) * La storia della Arcana Famiglia (Felicitá) *''Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse'' (Inia Sestina) *''Mobile Suit Gundam AGE'' (Wilna Janisty) *''Oda Nobuna no Yabō'' (Yoshimoto Imagawa) *''Gokicha|Gokicha!! Cockroach Girls'' (Gokicha) * Tari Tari (Shiho Okita) *''Aikatsu!'' (Ringo Hoshimiya) ;2013 * Fairy Tail (Mavis Vermillion) *''AKB0048 Next Stage'' (Haruna Kojima / Kojiharu / Sakuragi Chiharu) *''Uchōten Kazoku'' (Benten) *''Kami-sama no Inai Nichiyōbi'' (Scar) Videojuegos *''The Last Story'' (Manamia) *''Fatal Frame 4'' (Ruka Minazuki) *''Makai Kingdom: Chronicles Of The Sacred Tome'' (Trenia) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3'' (Yamagishi Fuuka) *''Odin Sphere'' (Mercedes) *''Super Robot Wars UX'' (Emi Kizaki) Categoría:Seiyū